


Misunderstanding For Lunch

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropomorphic, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: So finally Brooke should meet her boyfriend's grandma, but of course nothing goes according to plan with Sid. (Anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. Idea by StrikeTheDragon/ff.net)





	Misunderstanding For Lunch

I hope that I managed this. Yes, Sid said I didn't have to meet his family yet, but if I wanted to marry my dream man someday, I should do well with the kinship. At least what remained to him. He said he had only his grandmother.

These and other thoughts went through Brooke's head as she got to the meeting point. Of course it was their favorite restaurant, where they had many beautiful dates. However they neither exaggerated it and went too often, because the one waiter was a little rude and said her boyfriend would be too clumsy. But until now, they have always paid for everything that has broken. It also hasn't happened so often lately.

She tried to make an impression with her outfit too. The last month, she just took it easy and needed a number bigger now. Her dream sloth hasn't noticed that yet. Maybe she should be doing more yoga again. Maybe Sid even comes along or she asks someone from his friends. But she doesn't want to enforce that either. Just because the male mammoth, the saber-toothed tiger and their friend form such a good team doesn't mean that their women had to be with her. Shira and Ellie were already taking her to some events, but she recently felt that she wasn't one of them.

The sign from the restaurant tore her out of her thoughts, because now she had to remain positive. Sid already told him how his grandmother could react. She simply felt that everything would be going well. She also realized that she was hungry again. Therefore her breakfast wasn't so long ago.

At last she passed through all the animals, which now apparently wanted to eat here. Fortunately Brooke reserved, because on some days you couldn't get a table. Today seems to be such a day.

But what did she have to see when a waiter wanted to take her to the table? Her dream man wasn't actually alone there. Of course, it was foreseeable that he came with his grandmother. But the good-looking woman next to Sid was definitely not the announced relative.

She shook off the growing jealousy, because she wasn't such a girlfriend that demanded from her man that he could never again look at other female animals again. Lately she felt a little strange. It was as if her feelings played a little crazy. She was saddened more quickly if Sid came home later in the evening or had to leave early because of the work. On other days, she could jump him for joy, because he dared to get a spider out and she wasn't afraid of these insects. It must all be because of the weather.

Now, with her usual happy mood, she went to the table where her boyfriend was sitting. The stranger was certainly only a friend.

"Oh, I think it's so great when we're together. And then the wonderful nights." Brooke doesn't have to listen anymore and began to cry. Only then did the animals at the table noticed her.

"Have I already become too bored? I knew you weren't interested in me for a long time. Such a wonderful man as you, had to move on soon. But that you order me here so I can see your new girlfriend isn't fair." She sobbed and sadness fell on her in a strong way, but she wasn't the type to make a scene in the public.

"Oh no. Please don't cry. I would never look for another woman. This is a misunderstanding." The male sloth tried to soothe her.

"You better listen to him. Besides, even if I weren't related to the guy, I would have much higher demands."

"Related?" Sniffed Brooke, letting her boyfriend wipe some tears from her eyes. Then she snapped her handkerchief. It was only then that she noticed that others of the restaurant were already staring at them. So at last she sat down ashamed on a chair. Manly as her Sid was, he brought the other animals to look quickly away and stumbled on the way to the toilet.

"Dear, I know this sounds very strange, but I am Sid's grandmother. Normally, we're always saying now, I'm his younger, much more beautiful sister. But since you've strangely got something for my grandson, you should know the truth." Unbelieving Brooke continued to stare at the lady with the violet fur. Besides, she still had an Afro, as they still rarely wore, but it was perfect for her.

Because she doesn't added anything, the other suddenly took some photos from her handbag. And indeed, one could see on this that it really was Sid's Grandma.

"But how is that possible?" She asked out loud and now her dream man came back.

"You know, when you get old, you start experimenting because you don't want to be old and.." The male sloth couldn't finish, because it got a head-nut.

"Let's just say there are good products today to keep you young." Embarrassed from her acting and still not quite comprehensible, Brooke took the card from the table in her paws.

After that, almost a normal atmosphere took place between them and she even began to like the grandmother very well. Still, she started to feel uncomfortable. She even ate her favorite food in the restaurant, but today it doesn't seem to taste so good.

"My boy, I hope you give this woman a wedding she wants. She deserved it." Sid almost choked on his food because he doesn't thought of cutting such a topic today. Embarrassed, he looked over at Brooke, than he doesn't want to make her sad again, just because he wasn't thinking of it. But his admirer just smiled and waved off. What said, they can talk about something like that later. Of course, his grandmother laughed at it, because she found it great to annoy him with such things.

However Brooke, found it almost a pity that their meeting soon came to an end. She found the stories Gladys told about Sid's childhood simply beautiful. A bit she was already dreaming how their children later would be. But she could meet with the grandmother at another time, because she doesn't want to annoy her boyfriend with women talks. In addition, the third animal in the round said that she had a date with her dream man tonight. This hare, which she saw in some photos, seemed to be a decent fellow, so Sid doesn't have to worry about his grandma.

After they said goodbye to Gladys in front of the restaurant door, suddenly her the phone rang. They decided to watch a movie and so wanted to go down the street. After greeting the caller and this gave out the request, she almost got a shock. She hurried back to the restaurant to run to the toilet. Sid came as a worried boyfriend quickly behind her.

"What's going on? Was that the work? Was the project rejected? They just don't have a look for beautiful things." Babbled the male sloth in front of the locked door.

"No, that wasn't the job. The doctor has reported the diagnose."

"The doctor?! Are you sick. I knew we shouldn't have eaten from this foodtruck the other day, the pig had two left hooves."

"No. That's not it. I'm fine, but soon we'll be three."

"What? But I don't want my grandma to move in with us. Maybe where she was so old and frail, but you've seen how she is now."

"Sid, I think we will get a much younger roommate." She tried to explain it again and opened the door with a hesitant smile.

"So we still get a dog? We don't have to tell the capricious tenant." She laughed and hugged the other to whisper in his ear what she really wanted to say.

"I'm pregnant." And then the body of her dream-mate slipped away, than he simply fell silent on the ground.

"That was too much, for the poor fellow." Said one of the restaurant's staff, who was standing at the door to see if everything was all right. Brooke inquired if he could help her to lay him down somewhere. The other found it ok. Probably because Sid doesn't fainted or stumbled to the ground in here the first time.

When her lover finally awoke, they were on a bench in a storeroom. He lay with his head in her lap. Brooke looked at him apologetically.

"I've told you this a little unprepared, I'm sorry." Sid jumped from her and knelt down before her.

"No no. So yes it came a little unexpected, but of course I am happy. Finally, I can talk with the others when it comes to children. You can celebrate a baby shower and we can choose a name and we have to move, because the little one needs a room of his own. And we need furniture and have to make everything child-safe. I must attend a course to become a real father and learn how to deal with children and.. " But she tried to calm him down before he lost his head. She pulled him back to the bench and held his paws.

"Hey, today nothing has to happen. Our child has to be born first." He nodded, but Brooke saw that he wasn't quite satisfied.

"Maybe you're right and we shouldn't watch the movie with Vin Weasel tonight." She stood up and walked to the door grinning, because she knew he would want to see the film absolutely. The male sloth changed quickly. He got up and grabbed her paw to pull her out of here.

"Ok, today I still allow it. But tomorrow we're starting to plan everything." Brooke smiled on that and she knew nothing could spoil her mood anymore.


End file.
